


【授权翻译】Elegy (the space between our hearts)

by Jonnayoly



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, 一点点小虐, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 但是最后总会happy ending的, 作者发过誓, 先苦后甜, 好吧不是一点点, 是很虐, 血腥暴力提及
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonnayoly/pseuds/Jonnayoly
Summary: --- I wanna take you somewhere so you know I care ------ But it’s so cold and I don’t know where ---很多次，Eddy只差一点点就能握住Brett的手。有时候，他想，只要他能握住他的手，摸到他的手指，感觉到Brett的手掌稳稳地压在自己的手掌上，那什么事情都无所谓了，压在他胸口的沉重大石只会轻松化为齑粉，让他终于能安稳呼吸。可接着他又想，如果他已经快要淹死了，如果他的所作所为只会把Brett同他一起拉向深渊呢？所以他只是把手指安全地握成拳，看着Brett的手指在指板上跃动，不肯前进一步。有些东西最好不要去碰。
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. 前奏（德沃夏克-幽默曲）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Elegy (the space between our hearts)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304034) by [Apsacta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apsacta/pseuds/Apsacta). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇文我特别特别喜欢，很高兴能要到授权，但是原文还是比我的翻译有韵味多啦，快去看原文！
> 
> 这篇没有beta所以快夸我hhh

**本章BGM：** （ _作者本来是放在后面的，但是一边听一边看真的很有味道所以我把链接放到前面了！_ ）

**_[这里有首曲子，如果无聊的话可以听听看](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_XalaPaAbLg) （Jules Massenet - Mélodie - Elégie, Op. 10 Nº 5._ ** **_）_ **

**_[这首也是](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JZnzjzjYkK0) （Dvořák – Humoresque op. 101 n°7）_ **

**_[还有这首流行歌](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MwpMEbgC7DA) （Tom Odell - Another Love Summary中的歌词就来自这里）_ **

“妈妈？”

他们正走在放学回家的路上，Eddy在人行道上蹦蹦跳跳，小心翼翼地不踩到建筑物的阴影和水泥路上的线条。太阳在他的后颈灼烧，他的小手暖暖和和地蜷在妈妈的手心，无声地哼着只有自己听的到的歌，拿他们的脚步声充当他的节拍器。而他的姐姐则喋喋不休地讲着她今天的冒险，但她所有的故事都让他在自己身上发现一个问题。他试着控制自己，让自己不去想这个问题而是专注于自己脑海中的旋律，但疑问膨胀了，越来越紧迫。于是他开口问。

“妈妈？”

“嗯？”妈妈低头看着他，她的眼睛很温柔，对着他微微一笑，用另一只手拂开他眼角的黑发。“怎么了，亲爱的小太阳，发生了什么事？”

Eddy咬了咬嘴唇，犹豫了一下。“在学校里没有朋友是不是很糟糕？”

他的姐姐在他旁边咯咯直笑。“那说明你是个废柴哈哈哈哈。” 她有底气这么说，显然她在学校里交到了很多朋友。

“和你弟弟道歉！”陈妈妈怒视着他的姐姐，然后转向Eddy，眼神放缓了下来，轻轻摸了摸他的脸。“有时朋友是要看缘分的，孩子。”她说。“很难说他们会一下子全都来到你的身边。”

Eddy点点头，若有所思。缘分到了朋友就来了，他可以接受，只希望朋友的缘分能早一点找到他，因为他确实有一点点孤单。但当他们回到家，帮妈妈做晚饭的时候他就已经把这件事忘了个干净。他们围坐在餐桌旁一起吃饭，听爸爸讲在遥远的故乡发生的故事。Eddy听着爸爸的话，眼睛瞪得大大的，满是兴奋和好奇。

那天夜里，他准备睡觉的时候，门口传来了敲门声。他还没来得及说话，门就嘎吱一声开了，姐姐径直走了进来，一手拿着她的光盘播放器，另一只手拿着一堆CD。Eddy瞪着她，但还没张嘴就被她打断了。

“对不起，之前说你是个废柴。”她说，插上光盘播放器的插头，把那堆光盘推向Eddy。“你不是。”

“真的？”

她点点头，Eddy坐在床上，看着眼前的CD。“我可以选一个吗？”她又点了点头。他想选那个蓝色的，封面是被狂风吹起的巨浪，看起来很酷。

“这是德彪西的大海。”他姐姐解释说。

尽管Eddy既不明白什么是Debussy，也不明白什么是la mer。但这并不妨碍当音乐响起的时候，Eddy刷的一下睁大了双眼。他翻来覆去地看着手里的CD盒，手指描画着波浪的线条。“这太酷了。”他满怀敬畏地说，姐姐笑着拨弄他的头发。

“你喜欢的话，送给你了。”她说，他们一起静静地躺下，任由音乐流淌在他们中间。

“你确定我不是个废柴吗？” Eddy在音乐舒缓了下来的时候问。

“当然。”

“为什么，你怎么知道的？”

“也不看看谁是你姐姐？”她回答，像是在说某种显而易见的事实。然后她疯狂挠他的痒痒直到他笑出眼泪，哭着求饶之后才放过他。

第二天一早，Eddy被叫到厨房。妈妈正在做早饭，而爸爸拿着咖啡正在餐桌后面看报。

“我们正在考虑——”妈妈开始说。

“——你想不想学小提琴？”爸爸接上了下半句，从报纸上方看着他。

Eddy咬了咬嘴唇，想起了那张被他藏在枕头下面，视若珍宝的CD。

“是的，”他若有所思地说。“嗯，我想我会喜欢小提琴的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢阅读，祝大家有美好的一天。
> 
> 译者注：
> 
> 【1】 讲个小事故，我本来试了试翻译最开头的歌词，就是这段：
> 
> \--- I wanna take you somewhere so you know I care ---  
> \--- But it’s so cold and I don’t know where ---
> 
> 然后我翻译成了这个样子：
> 
> \--- 某年某月我也想和你漫步某时某地，好让你明白我对你无言的在意 ---  
> \--- 可寒风彻骨（风萧萧兮），天地茫茫我竟不知何处可去 ---
> 
> 太可怕了，一点味道没有了，我就删掉了（  
> 有时候语言的气质还是很重要的（是我中文水平不够，哭了）
> 
> 这首歌中文译名叫《前情旧爱》是说“我”很想要好好对待我现在的伴侣，可我的眼泪已经流干，上一份爱太过刻骨铭心我已经彻底枯萎所剩无几，没有什么可以留给第二个人的了。
> 
> 全部歌词我放到最后引用里，引用来自百度百科。
> 
> 【2】本文标题里的Elegy 和第一首曲子的Elégie稍微有点联系，所以我简单把这一段稍微提下。
> 
> 挽歌是一种自然而然地反映心灵的诗歌形式。它可以有任何主题，但是都以诗人作为对象。就像诗人本身会对过去产生遗憾，对未来感到希望一样，悲伤和爱是挽歌常见的主题。挽歌把每一件事都呈现为失落的、消失的或残缺的，不圆满的。
> 
> Tom Odell - Another Love
> 
> Another Love
> 
> 另一份爱/ 前情旧爱
> 
> I wanna take you somewhere so you know I care
> 
> 我也想带你出去转转，好让你知道我是在乎你的
> 
> But it's so cold and I don't know where
> 
> 但此刻如此寒冷，我能去哪儿
> 
> I brought you daffodils in a pretty string
> 
> 我送你一圈水仙花环
> 
> But they won't flower like they did last spring
> 
> 但它们不会再像旧年春天那般开放
> 
> And I wanna kiss you, make you feel alright
> 
> 我也想吻你，让你觉得安心些
> 
> I'm just so tired to share my nights
> 
> 但我如此疲倦，到了夜晚我只想独处
> 
> I wanna cry and I wanna love
> 
> 我也想流泪，也想去爱
> 
> But all my tears have been used up
> 
> 但我所有的眼泪早已流尽
> 
> On another love, another love
> 
> 在另一份爱里，
> 
> All my tears have been used up
> 
> 我所有的眼泪早已流尽
> 
> On another love, another love
> 
> 那份旧爱
> 
> All my tears have been used up
> 
> 已将我所有眼泪榨干
> 
> On another love, another love
> 
> 那份旧爱
> 
> All my tears have been used up
> 
> 带走了我所有眼泪
> 
> And if somebody hurts you, I wanna fight
> 
> 如果有人要伤害你，我会为你反击
> 
> But my hands been broken, one too many times
> 
> 但我的双手早已伤痕累累
> 
> So I'll use my voice, I'll be so f*cking rude
> 
> 唯有粗鲁的言辞可用
> 
> Words they always win, but I know I'll lose
> 
> 言语最能伤人，可即便如此我还是会输
> 
> And I'd sing a song, that'd be just ours
> 
> 我想为你唱一首只属于我们的歌
> 
> But I sang 'em all to another heart
> 
> 但我所有的情歌都唱予了那位故人
> 
> And I wanna cry I wanna learn to love
> 
> 我也想流泪，我也想学会去爱你
> 
> But all my tears have been used up
> 
> 但我的所有的眼泪早已流尽
> 
> On another love, another love
> 
> 在另一份爱里
> 
> All my tears have been used up
> 
> 我的眼泪早已流尽
> 
> On another love, another love
> 
> 那份旧爱
> 
> All my tears have been used up
> 
> 已将我所有眼泪榨干
> 
> On another love, another love
> 
> 那份旧爱
> 
> All my tears have been used up
> 
> 已带走了我所有的眼泪
> 
> I wanna sing a song, that'd be just ours
> 
> 我想为你唱一首只属于我们的歌
> 
> But I sang 'em all to another heart
> 
> 但我所有的情歌都唱予了那位故人
> 
> And I wanna cry, I wanna fall in love
> 
> 我也想流泪，我也想再一次坠入爱河
> 
> But all my tears have been used up
> 
> 但我的所有的眼泪早已流尽
> 
> On another love, another love
> 
> 在另一份爱里
> 
> All my tears have been used up
> 
> 我的眼泪早已流尽
> 
> On another love, another love
> 
> 那份旧爱
> 
> All my tears have been used up
> 
> 已将我所有眼泪榨干
> 
> On another love, another love
> 
> 那份旧爱
> 
> All my tears have been used up
> 
> 带走了我所有的眼泪


	2. 深呼吸（勃拉姆斯A小调双协奏曲102号）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *本章里面老师的句子可能语法有点奇奇怪怪的，因为老师是俄罗斯人所以说话有点梗，因此直接直译，感觉大家应该比文中的Eddy更能理解老师的意思。
> 
> *谢谢一片e和小鹤帮我beta
> 
> *这篇文真的好棒，一定要去看原文，我哭惨了，稀里哗啦TAT

** **

# 第二章：深呼吸（勃拉姆斯A小调双协奏曲102号）

** **

#  ****

有时候Eddy会觉得他的小提琴老师有点疯疯癫癫的。即使他经常无故刻薄——但说他是个脾气和蔼的人仍然毫不夸张。只不过有时候他的目光真的很……

“Eddy！”老师喊道，太突然了，Eddy吓到原地跳了起来，心跳漏了好几拍。“运弓！你的运弓！我怎么跟你说的？”

Eddy抬头看着向他倾下身的男人。他有一双Eddy此生见过的最清澈的眼睛，而此时它们充满了耀眼的光，汹涌的情绪扑朔而过。Eddy拼命搜刮起大脑的每一个角落，绞尽脑汁回忆Konstantin先生关于运弓到底说了什么东西。他的嘴唇张成一个圆圆的O型，试图编出来点内容，什么东西都行。但他的头脑一片空白。

“手肘抬高？”他小心翼翼地试着说。

老师的眼睛毫无疑问地表示这是个错误答案。

“放低手肘？”

又错一次。

老师用手里的弓戳着Eddy的胳膊，“放松，”，老师的声音低沉而缓慢，带着点刺耳口音的“r”从他的舌尖滚落。“你是在演奏音乐，不是在锯木！”

“放松，”Eddy重复着，点了点头，尽量让老师的要求灌进他的演奏里。然而并没有什么用。

“你为什么这么紧绷！”老师大吼着，握着握着弓的胳膊在空中挥舞。“为什么！？”

就好像放松是件容易事儿似的，过去的半小时里Eddy就没走通过一个小节，总是有各种各样的地方不对。

“五年了，我一直在和你说同一件事。你要拉的是音乐，不是小提琴。我知道你可以，所以为什么你就是拉不出音乐？”

好问题，Eddy真的很想回答出来，只要他能搞明白老师到底想要他做什么。上节课，老师说他进步很快，把这首练熟就可以学下首新曲子。而现在他的演奏又变得一无是处，“要拉的是音乐，不是小提琴”，可Eddy根本就不明白老师到底在要求些什么。 **_一点也不明白_ ** 。他倒是很想问问是不是有什么东西在老师切换语言的脑内翻译里丢失了，但此时老师的眼睛里又出现了那种摄人的光彩。

“为什么你看起来这么害怕？”老师用手捋了捋曾经灿烂如今半灰的浅金色头发。“我在你这么大的时候，”他又开始了，Eddy知道他之后会说什么，老师以前说过。“我念书的时候，每当我弹错一个音，老师都会用尺子敲我的头。我有打过你的头吗？”

Eddy摇摇头。不，他从没因为拉错音而被尺子打过头，但他被骂过不少次，因为显然，他拉的是音符，不是音乐。不管那到底是什么意思。

“那你为什么看着我就跟我要打你一样？”

Eddy绷紧了肩膀，“我只是不明白，先生，”他说。眼泪开始在眼眶里打转，而他强忍着不让他们掉下来。Eddy **_不会_ ** 在这里掉眼泪的，绝对不会。“我没有拉错一个音，”他吃力尽量发音清晰，“没有错音，先生，我不明白。”

老师眼睛里的火光消失了，但他的表情并没有和缓下来。”你确实拉对了所有正确的音符，当然，”老师说，“但你没有正确地拉这些音。听着。”

他从桌上拿起了自己的小提琴，夹在肩膀上面。Eddy稍微放松下来一点，这总是上课时光里他最爱的部分。很快，音乐洒满了房间，小巧的音符在他们周围舞蹈，轻快而明晰。

“你听见了吗？”

Eddy点点头，尽管他不确定自己应该听到什么，但是的，这比他刚才拉得好多了。尽管他并不真的明白为什么是这样。

“听乐句，听音乐，听处理，而不是那些音符。”老师说，又把弓架在琴弦上。Eddy闭上了眼，希望这能帮他看到那些……不管什么，总之是那些他本该看到的东西。

“我们都知道你能拉准那些音符，Eddy。但如果你想再进一步，就得加点别的东西。就在那里，当你沉浸其中而忘记我在场的时候，我能听到它就在你的音乐里。但你现在必须有意识地把它们释放出来，明白吗？”

“我想我明白了，”Eddy小声说，这话头一回不算谎言。他有点明白老师到底想要什么了。之前在录音里听到过的， **_真正动听的音乐_ ** ，那种只是从他身上掠过就能让他脖子后面的汗毛根根竖立。那种让他能真正被打动，变得开心或者悲伤，那种音乐。他现在知道老师到底想要求他做的是什么。但他仍然不知道怎么才能做到。

“好，该你了。拉，就现在， **_来吧_ ** （原文为俄语Davai）——”

“求，求你了，停下！求你了！饶了我吧，”姐姐的手指在Eddy的肋骨上跳舞，而他咯咯地笑个不停，差点闭过气去。

“不要，快承认是你偷了我所有的CD。”

“不，不是我，我发誓！”他倒吸一口气，气喘吁吁地说。

“真的吗？那巴赫的录音在哪里？”姐姐问，在问出准话之前绝对不停。

“我不知道，我不知道，我发誓。我没拿，妈！妈妈！求你了，帮帮我！”

他们的母亲在另一个房间里笑了。

有时候，Eddy喜欢比应该去的时间早到一会。等待上课的时候他会通过消防通道爬上屋顶，坐下来，双腿悬在窗台上。在这儿，他可以听到从敞开的窗户里流出来的音乐。

在他之前有另一个男孩在上课，Eddy喜欢听他拉琴。他喜欢想象他们能成为朋友，他的朋友里没有真心喜欢音乐的人，而他真的很希望有哪怕至少一个可以分享对音乐的热爱的朋友。一个可以和他一起讨论让颤音不那么疲软有多难的人，一个可以理解他在完美拉完一整首曲子之后是什么感受的人。

很久以来，Eddy对这个男孩的了解只有快速的运弓和清晰、准确的音符。他熟悉他的演奏方式，但是并不知道他长什么样。很久以来他甚至都不知道另一个男生叫什么名字。

不过现在一切都变了，现在Eddy可以把一张脸和这种演奏联系起来，还有一个名字。

Brett。

今天，Eddy第一次见到了Brett，而且他非常非常非常希望他们能成为朋友。另一个学生看起来善良又友好。

但现在他很怀疑他们还能不能做朋友，真的，在他表现得像个十足的傻瓜之后？只是想想当时的情况他的脸上就忍不住发烫。回忆在脑子里挥之不去的时候他真想挖个洞把自己埋起来。在他表现的如此傻缺之后Brett怎么可能愿意做他的朋友呢？而且他不仅只是撞上了Brett，他当时差点把他俩全都撞倒在地。哎，要是多看看路就好了，但那时候他正在为了不迟到而狂奔，完全注意不到周围的一切。

然后，在 Brett好心把他从地上扶起来的以后，他还不得不像个傻瓜一样胡言乱语。他根本不记得自己说了什么傻话，只记得他就没闭过嘴，真是傻透了……

“Eddy！”

老师叫自己名字的声音立刻把Eddy从纷飞的思绪中惊醒。

“我猜已经调够音了吧？”

“哦哦，是的，抱歉先生。”

太羞耻了……他还说什么了？哦不…… **_我想问老师也许什么时候我们可以一起拉琴？_ ** ……诸如此类的。他根本不敢。在干了这些蠢事之后绝对不行。还有什么能让他更尴尬的吗？

“给我看看你这周练琴的成果？”

Eddy点点头，试图专注于他练过的东西。他想好好拉琴，让老师知道他对音乐非常认真。但他的脑子里全是刚才发生的事情，只是专心音符对他来说太难了。回忆一直在脑子里放电影——他一头撞向Brett的样子，他轻轻的那声‘哎呦’，琴盒掉在地上，Brett安慰的笑容，Eddy脱口而出一起演奏的话——整个这件事都让他感觉非常尴尬，所以他根本没法不想，一直在分心，而老师一直在纠正，一次又一次，直到气急败坏地叹息着放弃了。

“停下Eddy，别拉了，显然今天在做无用功！”

Eddy咬住了他的嘴唇，老师就快把头皮揪下来了，他的眼睛里又出现了那种疯疯癫癫的闪光，Eddy想道歉，却被老师抬起的手打断了。

“你今天到底怎么回事，注意力完全不在这上面。”

“对不起，”Eddy小声说，“我只是……”

他又被打断了“别，别说那个， **_我，我只，只是。_ ** 你是个音乐家，你必须得做到发生任何事都不能影响到你的表演。”

“我尽力了。”

“显然还不够尽力。”

Eddy感觉自己的下嘴唇在颤抖了。他知道老师在尽力让他变好，但有时候这太难了。如果有个人能和他分担一下就好了。

“好吧，”Konstantin说，重重地坐在椅子上，“让我们休息一下，五分钟。”

Eddy点了点头，小心地把小提琴放在桌子上，捏了捏衬衣的下摆，看着这间公寓。他的目光停留在靠墙的钢琴上，又瞄了一眼摆满了旧奖杯的满是灰尘的柜子……这有点太尴尬了，他从来不觉得休息时间有所帮助，完全没有。

他的老师摇了摇头，“行吧，”他哼了一声，“学校一切还行？”

Eddy点点头，这就更尴尬了，他认为自己更喜欢因为没拉准音被骂，也不想和老师来点闲聊。太明显了，他俩都非常不擅长这个。

“家里也一切都好？”

Eddy又点点头，这真是太奇怪了，太奇怪了。也许谈们应该继续上课。

“那到底怎么了？”

Eddy耸耸肩，他该如何解释自己在朋友面前闹了个大笑话的事？更何况朋友还不是他的朋友。而且如果不是 Eddy表现得像个傻子一样，他们本来还有点可能成为朋友。

“我不知道……”Eddy开口，“您觉得……”他犹犹豫豫地说，“您觉得我有一天可以学二重奏吗？比如，比如和你的另一个学生一起？”

Konstantin迟疑了一下，花了点时间去思考。“为什么不呢，”他最后说道，而Eddy的心也随着他的话膨胀了起来，也许……也许……但随后他的希望就破碎了。“但现在还不行，你还没准备好，你需要更多练习。”

“为什么你总是在厨房的桌子上做作业，儿子？”妈妈问。她正抚摸着他脑袋上的头发，试图用手指驯服它们，让它们变得顺滑。

Eddy耸耸肩，“我喜欢这里，”他说，“这样我就可以一边和你说话一边写作业了。”

“啧，你得学习，而不是说话，在你的桌子上，你自己的卧室里。”她边说边摇头。

“我更想和你在一块儿然后和你说说我今天的情况。”

“学校更重要，你可以一会儿在和我说今天怎么样。”

“哎，我讨厌学校，我讨厌学习，”他表情夸张地叹了口气。这话也不全是谎言，他喜欢学习，但是他觉得在学校里就没学到过什么有趣的东西。

“只是太懒了，儿子。看看你姐姐，她在学校里多好，多跟她学习学习。”

“我已经尽力啦。”

“你能做的更好，Eddy。你有时候就是太懒了。现在，去吧，晚饭之前好好学习。”

当第一次拿到二重奏乐谱的时候Eddy还没有意识到这是个多么重要的时刻。从他问老师自己能不能拉二重奏已经有一年了，老师终于点了头。他拉一提，老师给他当二提，他承认这挺有趣，能拉点什么不一样的东西很好玩。但这不是他想要的，这和跟朋友一起拉琴不一样。

所以当老师告诉他要在下节课之前练习自己的分部的时候，他练了，就是也没多热心。他们会在下节课上练习二重奏，行吧，挺好，不管了。所以他并不急着去上那节课。他有一吨作业要写，爸妈最近要求也很严格，所以他决定先紧着那边来。

所以当他到老师的公寓上课并且听见里面有两个声音的时候是非常惊奇的，因为他已经迟到了，按理说另一个男生应该已经走了。Eddy敲了敲门，有点犹豫，也许他记错了上课的时间？

“终于来了，”一进门老师就来了一句问候，“我们已经等了你十分钟了。”

“我很抱歉，老师，我刚刚——”当Eddy看到正站在钢琴旁边那个人的时候直接停了下来。是Brett！Brett，笑容和善拉琴清晰运弓飞快的Brett！

“有几个家长非要在年底举办一场演奏会，”Konstantin说，听起来对这事特别不忿，“他们想证明我真给你们教了点东西，据我所知。管他呢，我们得排一个二重奏，我打算让你们两个配对。Eddy已经学了一提的部分……”

老师说的话Eddy一个字都没听见，他的眼睛闪闪发光，冲Brett露出了一个灿烂的微笑。“嘿！”他向另一位学生走去，“我是Eddy，我们很久没见了，但是我听见了你之前的演奏。你知道你当时学的那首曲子吗，我下个月就要学了……”当他意识到Brett回应的笑容比他自己的要冷淡多了的时候，他停下了。对方只是礼貌地抿了抿嘴，然后点了点头。Eddy的笑容有点动摇，他不知道是该不该继续说话。不过也好，至少他让老师免去了尴尬。

“啊，对，介绍介绍；管他呢。Brett，这是Eddy。Eddy，这是Brett。现在我们直接开始吧，我们已经浪费十分钟了，有人迟到……”

Eddy的脸一下子就红了，然后试图只是专注于这首曲子。他已经学过了，而Brett是位很好的音乐家，他们肯定没问题的。

他们相当有问题。20分钟之后的课间，Eddy脑子里唯一剩下的想法就是“这问题大了去了”。他不知道该说什么，要做到同步就这么难吗？对音准就这么难吗？他看了一眼Brett，在他脸上看到了一样的表情。

“Dude，”Brett悄声说，一边摇着头。“我们糟透了。”

Eddy点头，没错，他们确实糟透了，而且Eddy为此感到非常伤心。

“我听说中提手拉得更好，”Brett露出了一个小小的微笑。

在Eddy意识到之前他已经开始咯咯笑了，而在他身边，Brett看起来对自己很满意。Eddy绞尽脑汁想说点什么，让Brett也觉得好笑。

“说够了，”Eddy还没来得及开口，老师就走了过来。“我们还有不少活儿要干。”

课程结束的时候，Eddy感觉稍微好点了。他们仍然很烂，但至少现在他们烂一块儿去了，而不是分开烂。仍然不太好，但也算是一种进步，对吧？

当他下楼之后，Brett赶上了他。“Eddy！等等。”他有点气喘吁吁，眼镜歪了，但他脸上带着笑容。“我就是想说，这很好，我是说。”Brett放缓了声音，“你拉琴真的很好。”

Eddy知道这不是真的，他上课时候的表现真的很差。但听到Brett这么说他有点高兴，他点点头，小声说了句“谢谢你，你拉琴也真的很好。”

他们并肩走到街上，聊着他俩上课的时候犯下的每一个错误，为老师每一个反应哈哈大笑。现在Eddy感觉放松多了，他不用说很多话。实际上，大部分话都是Brett在说。他有趣又聪明，每次成功逗笑Eddy的时候他嘴角都会扬起一个得意的微笑。

“我得在这里等，”当他们走到一个拐角处的时候，Brett说。

Eddy点头。“我从这边走，如果我回家晚了我妈会杀了我的。不管是学校还是别的什么，你懂，我家长就是那种……”

Brett心领神会地点点头，“亚裔？我也是，兄弟，都一样（天下父母一般凶），快走吧，别惹上麻烦。”

Eddy有点尴尬地挥挥手，但他匆匆离开的步子里有有了那种蹦蹦跳跳的弹性。

“嘿，Eddy！”Eddy走到街道尽头的时候，Brett叫到，“我们下周还会见面的，对吧？”

“Eddy？”

“……”

“嘿，Eddy！”

“嗯啊……怎么了姐？”

“你又来了。”

Eddy不情愿地他起头，看着自己的姐姐，“我又怎么了？”

“又这样了，”她用手指轻轻敲起桌子来，“这有点让我分心，”她补充了一句，“我正试图学会习。”

Eddy看了看自己的手指，没错，他一直用指尖在桌子上敲打，配合着脑海中正在回荡的乐曲的节奏。

“对不起，”他说，“有首曲子我正在试图背谱，它是这样的……”他按节奏敲着桌子，轻轻哼起音符。他有点卡顿在曲子的中间，这让他挺沮丧。他又看了一眼姐姐，她正弯着腰看书，紧张地在手里转着一支笔。Belle最近太用功了。“我会尽量不再这么做的。”他保证道。

“你是真的很喜欢音乐，不是吗？”她的脸上浮现出了一种温柔的笑容。

Eddy点点头，是的，他确实如此。

“这个好好喝！”Eddy喝了一口奶茶。他们正在一家提供茶饮的小咖啡馆里，这里有各种口味的茶，热的冷的都有。这已经是第二次Brett带他来这儿了，Eddy绝对喜欢这里。他们坐在一个安静的角落，旁边就是窗户，可以看见街道。他们能在这儿尽情谈论音乐，简直就是天堂。

“我知道，不是吗？”Brett靠在椅背上，闭着眼，脸上的表情充满了幸福。“在被人吼了三十分钟之后真是种解脱。就，我们也没他说的那么糟糕，是吧？我……”他的声音里带着点不好意思，Eddy没听过他这个样。“……我很喜欢你的第一乐章，我觉得那真的很不错。”Brett耸了耸肩，睁开眼看着Eddy。“有时候我就是不明白他到底想要什么，你知道？”

“Brett！”Eddy模仿起他们老师的口音，“你管那叫揉弦？这叫什么东西揉弦？你听到震动了吗？没有！没有震动，没有揉弦，什么都没有。这就是一条死掉的虫子，对，就是这个，而且还跑调了。一条跑调了的死虫子！”

Brett噗嗤一声打了个喷嚏，奶茶从鼻子里喷了出来，溅到了桌子上。

“Dude，恶心！”Eddy大叫一声，而Brett只是哈哈大笑，这让Eddy心口一暖。

和Brett成为朋友太容易了，根本没有尴尬的时候，他可以尽情讨论音乐，Brett不会说什么没人关心他那蠢兮兮的古典音乐然后叫他滚蛋。Brett认真听他说话，就好像他真的很在乎Eddy说了什么一样。

不，不止如此。Brett理解他。他理解音乐对Eddy来说有多重要，他理解上完课之后那种糟心的感觉，因为你不明白老师到底想要什么。他理解在一个压力巨大的家庭环境中成长的感觉，家里要求你做任何事情都要成功。

“Eddy，”Brett 说，轮到他模仿老师了，“看看谱子，那里写的是什么？别给我呃，不是渐快，不是。那为什么你还在抢拍？别抢了，还在抢？为什么？”

“我没有在抢拍，先生，”Eddy反驳说，假装在回答老师的话。“是Brett，先生，是他在拖拍。”

“嘿！”Brett抗议，但Eddy只是哈哈大笑，然后Brett也笑了。

他们花了足足一分钟时间才冷静下来，Eddy觉得他们真幸运，此时此刻咖啡馆里没多少人，因为他俩笑的太过分，简直像是疯了一样。

“谢谢你带我来这儿，”当他好不容易冷静下来的时候说，摆出了一副严肃的样子。“这里真好。”

Brett只是耸肩，“嘿，今天是你生日，所以我请你。”

Eddy的胸中充满了感激之情。他不知道该怎么表达出来。真的很感激能有这么一个朋友肯陪他发表一些音乐上的牢骚，还会教他怎么提高技术，而且还会在生日请他喝珍珠奶茶。

“谢谢”，他只是说，突然觉得有点难为情。

“没关系，我和我妈吵了一架，好不容易她同意我自己坐过来。她是有点难搞，但是没事，这值得。”

“真的吗？”

“没错，你是我最好的朋友，我不能缺席你的庆生。”

“你也是我最好的朋友，”Eddy轻声说。这是真的，他们有很多共同点。

“真高兴你这么说，不然该死的会很尴尬。你想来点蛋糕吗？我可以问他们要一根蜡烛，然后你就可以许过愿，呃……”

Eddy摇了摇头，“不了，谢谢。再说，我也没什么愿望可许。”在那一刻，这是真的，他想，那一刻他几乎感觉已经实现了这辈子他所能许下的所有愿望。

“我有，”Brett小声说，“我想在有朝一日成为一名独奏家，你不想吗？”

Eddy看着他，笑了。 **_我有点想成为你这样的人_ ** ，他想。这算不算一个愿望？

“儿子，到这儿来。”Eddy的父母正靠在沙发上，神情严肃。这可不太妙。

“我没……”他试图给还没发生的一切编造一个借口。

他父亲挥挥手否定了他脑子里的念头。

妈妈咳了一声，“我们今天看见了你的老师Robinson先生，在超市里。”她说，他父亲点点头，握住她的手。

“嗯……”Eddy不知道该怎么回答，他最近没做任何有可能惹到老师的事情，至少他是这么认为的，这些天他有在尽力好好做功课好让父母开心。

“他说你在班上表现很好，”妈妈继续说，Eddy紧绷的肩膀放松了下来。

“是的，我想是的。”他在学校里用功只是因为这对他父母来说很重要，他自己并不真的关心这一切。

“那就好，儿子，我很高兴听到那个。”妈妈说，她看起来想要问些什么，但她又咳嗽了起来，于是Eddy的爸爸接过了话头。

“我们为你在学校的表现感到骄傲，”他说，“继续努力。”

他妈妈赞许地点头，“谁知道呢，”她说，温柔地笑了笑，“如果你继续努力，也许有一天你可以成为一名医生。”

Eddy只是点点头，什么都没说。

Eddy靠在Brett旁边，在音乐老师的沙发上坐着。他们正处在一个课间，因为老师正在另一个房间里打电话。外面天气很好，所以窗户是开着的，有微风吹进房间。虽然不知道为什么这么想，但Eddy感觉这是某个他很渴望铭记一辈子的瞬间，所以他想尽可能把一切细节都记在心里。他想记住微风轻柔地吹过窗帘，撩起他头发的感觉；想记住远处两位老人在街头交谈的声音，想记住身后那张青蛙绿*旧沙发的柔软触感，记住Brett的膝盖和他自己的膝盖相碰的感觉，记住当他在Eddy的耳边耳语的时候他声音的节奏。“两个中提琴手在屋顶上，他们有一样的重量……”

Eddy可以被这个笑话一而再再而三地逗笑。他觉得这就是了，这就是他理想中的生活。

“我希望我们能永远呆在这里，”当他笑得两肋生疼，再也笑不出声来时候，他说。

Brett盯着他，眼神专注。他看起来就要回点什么似的，但……

“好了！让我们开始吧，”老师回来了，“二重奏可不会自己把自己练好听。”

而半小时下后下课的时候，他俩已经被骂到体无完肤，感觉已经被彻头彻尾地打败了。Eddy只想赶紧回家，躲在自己的卧室里。但当他们下楼梯的时候，他感觉到Brett的手指靠近了他的手腕。

“我在想……”Brett若有所思地说。

“嗯哼？”

“你想哪天和我一起去街头表演吗？我们可以去购物中心那里，我相信我们会挣一大笔钱的。”

“Eddy，来这儿。”他爸爸已经准备出门工作了，在门边叫住他说。从他的声音里Eddy没听出来什么不对。

“好的爸爸，怎么了吗？”

Eddy的爸爸看起来压力重重，Eddy不太喜欢这样的表情。他最近压力很大，看起来又苍老又疲惫，就好像一个世纪都没睡过觉一样。这可不是什么好兆头。

“你妈妈今天不太舒服，”他说，手已经放在了门把手上。“你放学之后能帮她买东西吗？”

从他的语气来看，显然没有什么商量的可能。但Eddy还是试探着说，“可是我今天放学还有音乐课。”他抗议道，压抑着心里想生气的念头。

“啧，家人和音乐哪个更重要？”

“呃，家人，但是……”

“没错，家人更重要。这是你妈妈列的购物清单，钱在餐桌上。”

有时候，Eddy觉得他的小提琴老师在生他的气，尽管他不太清楚为什么。没错，他最近这几个月里是搞砸过几节课，但他每次都情有可原，真的，他又不想这样，他没得选择。

“Eddy，”老师叹了口气，摇了摇头，在学生只拉了这支排练了很久的曲子的第一小节的时候。

Eddy惊讶地停下了。他没想到这么快就被打断了。Eddy抬头，和老师的眼神对上，他的眼睛里又闪过那种光芒了，当他意识到这是什么的时候忍不住颤抖了一下。

老师不是在生气，老师是在失望。

“是的，先生？”他问，声音哽在喉咙里。

“这感觉不对，”老师的声音里有种心灰意冷的感觉，“别想那些音符了，跟着你的心拉琴，那才是音乐性的来源。”

Eddy的弓垂了下来，“我不知道要怎么……”

“不，你知道。别胡思乱想，别想着拉对音符，拉这首曲子对你的意义。”

Eddy深深吸了口气。不过度思考对他来说并不容易，他一直以来都是这么做的。但他尽力试试，试着不去想别的，只是专心这首曲子对他的意义，想着他最后一次演奏这首曲子的情景，想着街头表演，想着零钱扔进旧琴盒的声音，想着雨中的冰奶茶，还有尽情共享的笑声。

“是的，”老师轻声说，“就是这个，这就是音乐性。你已经得到它了，你一直都有。”

他说话的声音里有种难言的失落意味。

[本章的曲子](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5OjLKhmzQTA) ： Brahms - Double Concerto in A minor, op. 102

*原文为toad-coloured并不知道这是什么颜色，蛤蟆色（？）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 读者朋友们大家好，我又来了。今天过得怎么样？谢谢你抽出时间来读这篇文章，希望你一切顺利，照顾好自己。


End file.
